dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
General RAAM
General RAAM is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. He is the leader of the Locust Horde. Appearance A very big Lizardshrek (an albino ogreish reptilian usuall called a Locust) with heavy armor and a large, sharp underbite. Equipment & Abilities Equipment * Kryll canisters * Serrated sword * Heavy Turret gun Abilities *Incredible strength *Beast Mastery Personality RAAM is nothing short of an a**hole. Almost all the time he is annoyed by everything (except the death of his enemies, which he enjoys greatly). Pre-Clash Biography General RAAM was a quiet, yet nonetheless, a ruthless Locust. RAAM was once a Drone soldier, then a member of the Theron Guard. His skill, intellect, strength, and his loyalty to the Horde and Queen Myrrah earned him the title of head of the military leadership of the Locust Horde. RAAM had a passion to wipe out all of the Lambent and Humanity, and with his intelligence and willpower, he almost succeeded. RAAM spent one year as a Drone before proving his skill and intelligence, elevating him to theTheron Guard. During this time, RAAM had quickly proved himself to be even stronger and smarter in the elite unit. Within only a few short years, he usurped military leadership of the Locust Horde and successfully took control of the Locust military. He brilliantly led the Locust War against theHumans of Sera, and he led his troops personally on Emergence Day, alongside General Karn who was another high rank member of the Horde. RAAM developed a strategy of locating Gear leaders and eliminating them, in order to demoralize the remaining human forces and deprive them of leadership, a tactic which Queen Myrrah approved of. Somehow, RAAM learned the ability to control Kryll, vicious bat-like creatures native to the Hollows; his mastery over the creatures was quite disturbing, as he used them as a protective shield and as a form of attack. RAAM was also tasked by Myrrah to command the locust when they were deployed on the battlefield. After Karn's death during the Destruction of Halvo Bay, RAAM took complete control of the Locust Horde's vast army and led them for several years. RAAM was then killed a couple of years after that by Marcus Fenix, who then set off the Lightmass bombing that wiped out the outer Hollows. To the people of Sera, news of RAAM's death was met with rejoicing. But to the Locust Horde, RAAM's failure and death seemed to spell certain doom; with the destruction of the Outer Hollows, the Horde lost of millions ofdrones and tamed Hollows creatures, turning the tide of the war to the humans' favor, and weakening the Horde's defenses against the Lambent. But the Lightmass Bomb also awakened a Riftworm, and RAAM's successor Skorge was able to use the awakened Riftworm and lead a massive counterattack against Jacinto City. Skorge seemed to use even more brutal methods than RAAM did, such as capturing Gears and "processing" them, with even Sgt. Marcus Fenix, RAAM's killer, stating that Skorge made RAAM look like a pushover. Notable Actions Nirn In the Locust siege of Imperial City, it was thought that General RAAM was killed after fending off the Conqrix and being nuked by the mysterious alien craft, reducing the city to a smoldering crater. Relationships Whether it be your character's best friend or a waifu (or husbando) they've made in the Clash, this is the place to mention them and elaborate on the relationship they have. If it's not a friend, but rather an enemy or just someone you feel is significant/ influential in that character's life, they can go here too! Friend/Enemy Name Details regarding the relationship between the character and their friend/ enemy/ whatever. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Lizardshreks Category:Swordsmen Category:Reptiles Category:Conquerors Category:Neutral Evil Category:H Category:Player Characters Category:Locusts Category:Gears of War